Chasm of Circles
by AkatsukixXxProdigy
Summary: It's true. You never know what you've got, until its gone. Inuyasha will learn this in the worst way possible. YAOI, OOC, STRONG LANGUAGE, KAGOME BASHING, AND CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chasm

**Chasm of Circles**

**A/N: Alright this is a two-shot song-fic about one of my favorite couples ever! Sesshy and Inu of course! So I got the inspiration for this story from listening to the new Flyleaf album, **_**Momento Mori**_**. It is a great album, and Flyleaf is an amazing band. This first chappy is based off the song Chasm. Listen to the song, its fantastic (as is the rest of the album). Please enjoy and leave a nice review for me! They brighten my day!**

**Warnings**: OOC, YAOI (boyXboy), Kagome bashing (sorry if you like her), strong language, angst, and Character death.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi takes all the credit for that. And the song Chasm belongs solely to the kick ass band Flyleaf. So basically I own nothing from this story but the fantasies.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Chasm

Sesshomaru was extremely tired of this. The fighting and the insults, the constant façade he had to put up whenever he was fighting his younger brother. He didn't want to do this, He really didn't. But the boy kept coming at him, probably not even realizing that Sesshomaru wasn't fighting back, only blocking the hanyou's attacks.

"Come on you jack ass! At least have the decency to fight me!" Ok, maybe he did notice. Inuyasha was seething with rage, he was beyond rational thought. He swung his Tetsusaiga at his older sibling again, only to have the Daiyoukai dodge his attack.

"As I told you already little brother I have not come to fight." Sesshomaru finally managed to get behind the hanyou without him noticing, and grabbed hold of his little brothers sword wielding wrist.

"Dammitt then what the hell did you come here for?!?!" Inuyasha wrenched his arm away from his brother and lowered his sword, but with the full intention of being alert and on the ready.

Sesshomaru sighed, his patience that he had been trying to keep wearing extremely thin, "If you would have listened to me before you started blindly swinging your sword, you would know by now."

Inuyasha decided the Daiyoukai wasn't going to try a surprise attack, especially seeming as that wasn't Sesshomaru's style, and sheathed his sword, "Alright then spit it out, I don't have all god damn day."

Sesshomaru took a step towards his younger brother, "Inuyasha, I am done with this charade I've been putting on for the last three years."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, "What in the seven hells are you talking about?"

"These last three years of our fighting has all been an act. At least for me."

Inuyasha scoffed, "An act? You call trying to kill me and kicking my ass for the past three years an act?"

"Please Inuyasha, don't you think if I truly wanted to kill you I could have? I wasn't **trying** to do anything. I admit my attacks may have caused you harm, but they were merely for show." Sesshomaru really didn't want to have to explain all this, wasn't it enough that he was trying to make things better between him and his brother? Sesshomaru really did want to fix things, he no longer wanted to hate the hanyou that stood before him, no. He wanted nothing more than to hold him close and tell him that he loved everything about the obnoxious, arrogant, and brash inu-hanyou. He knew he could never be able to undo the years and years of damage he put his baby brother through, but he at least wanted a chance.

Sure, for the first hundred years of Inuyasha's life, Sesshomaru had despised him and treated him like he was lower than dirt. But when Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha pinned to the Goshinboku tree, he felt something for the hanyou he had never felt, or anyone for that matter. And that was guilt and remorse. Once a month for the next fifty years Sesshomaru had visited his brother, silently hoping one day he would come back to find his brother set free from the god forsaken tree, so that he could apologize to him. For along with the fifty years of guilt, came the aching and longing to be with his younger sibling. Sesshomaru knew it was partly his inu instincts telling him that he needed to be with another of his kind, inu yokai were very family oriented and needed to be with their families in order to feel safe and comfortable. Sesshomaru had, up until he saw his brother in his fifty years slumber, ignored this instinct. But it had started to flood him completely, and he was beginning to feel extremely exhausted all the time. The longing the Daiyoukai felt for the hanyou became more unbearable, and an unknown feeling began to slowly eat away at his heart. It wasn't until his little brother had been freed from the tree, and that annoying little miko bitch had started hanging around him, that Sesshomaru realized he loved his brother. He loved his brother with all of his heart, and he always had. The pain and sorrow from his father's death had caused him to lock away his feelings for the younger hanyou. The first time he came face to face with his brother after he was free, Sesshomaru had the full intentions of going to his brother with an open heart, but Inuyasha had still expected Sesshomaru to hate him and be the asshole he had been all his life. So, Sesshomaru was then put in the situation of keeping up the cold hearted bastard act he had been doing for the past three years.

"Dammitt you prissy ass little bastard what the fuck are you talking about? You've always hated me and you always, ALWAYS will!!!" Inuyasha went to grab his Tetsusaiga again, but Sesshomaru managed to grab the hanyou's arm again before he could swing.

"Inuyasha LISTEN to me!!!" Inuyasha stared at his brother, scowling. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, all thought processes had stopped as he caught his brother's murderous gaze. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how beautiful the hanyou's eyes were, and he seemed to be lost in them. So, he did the next best thing he could think of. He pulled his brother forward, and locked the younger male into a kiss. Although the Daiyoukai knew this wouldn't end well for him, he enjoyed the few moments he was granted as Inuyasha slowly began to comprehend what was going on. Once he did, he pushed his elder away and stepped back a few good feet.

"What…what the fucking hell was that?!?!" Inuyasha said, in a rather quiet voice despite his words.

"Inuyasha please let me explain…"

"NO! No Sesshomaru! Who the hell do you think you are? How could you do this to me?!?!"

Sesshomaru reached out for his brother, in attempts to calm him and explain everything. But Inuyasha smacked his hand away and growled angrily. Inuyasha wasn't sure why, but tears started forming in his eyes as he stared angrily at his brother. Why was his brother doing this? How DARE he do this to him! For most of his life he had been treated like shit by Sesshomaru, and now the bastard was pulling this shit on him?

Sesshomaru made another attempt, "Inuyasha, please…" The Daiyoukai was angered slightly by how weak his voice sounded.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru…FUCK YOU" Inuyasha turned and ran, leaving the dejected and lonely Sesshomaru standing dumbstruck.

* * *

_Break up already wake up now  
__Walk away take it all back now  
Don't be quick to lick the scab off  
Your spitting in his face with the rest of them_

What the fuck was his older brother doing? Inuyasha had been pondering this thought as he walked back to where his pack was setting up camp. Inuyasha couldn't believe the gull of the bastard Daiyoukai.

"_**These last three years of our fighting has all been an act. At least for me."**_

Inuyasha growled. He hated his brother even more now, if it were possible. He hated Sesshomaru with every fiber of his being.

Inuyasha hadn't always hated Sesshomaru, actually he didn't really truly hate him now. He had always had feelings for his brother, he had always loved him. But Sesshomaru had beat him down and hurt him beyond repair, and Inuyasha vowed to make himself forget the feelings he had for his brother, because he knew that he would never be good enough in his older brother's eyes for him to love him.

_Break up already wake up now  
Walk away take it all back now  
Don't be quick to lick the scab off  
Your spitting in his face with the rest of them_

"Hey Inuyasha! Where've you been?" Kagome, all to cheerily, exclaimed as Inuyasha came into view of the camp. He simply grunted at Kagome in reply, which didn't sit too well with the miko.

"Inuyasha! I asked you where you were!"

"Yeah yeah I heard you." Inuyasha walked past her and sat down next to Shippou who was coloring with his crayons Kagome had given him.

"Inuyasha why are you being such a jerk?!" Kagome screamed in her shrill voice. Sango and Miroku, who had been observing from afar, decided that it was time to intervene before they saw their hanyou friend plummeted into the ground by Kagome's 'sit' command.

"Look Kagome, Inuyasha seems to be in a fowl mood, so why not just let him cool off. We could go take a bath at the hot springs near by." Sango soothingly said to her friend. Kagome scowled in the hanyou's direction, but followed Sango anyways.

_Please give me something I'm so thirsty….I'm so thirsty  
Oh please, let me warn them, Don't you come here, don't bring anyone here._

Inuyasha was sick and tired of the god damned miko always nagging him. It's not like she was his mate or anything, it's not like he would ever want to mate her anyways. She was a spoiled, annoying, self absorbed brat. Inuyasha let out a deep breath, realizing that for once, he was really tired. Not sleepy tired, really, but more just tired of all the crap that seemed to find him no matter where he went or what he did. He just wanted it to all end. He deserved to live peacefully, did he not? After all that he had gone through in life, Inuyasha thought he deserved to at least live a life of happiness for a while.

And of course, Inuyasha's prayers could not be answered. For again, he could smell Sesshomaru lingering off in the distance, as if waiting for him to come back. Damn, Inuyasha really did not want Sesshomaru here, he didn't want to see him.

Miroku realized that Inuyasha had become very tense, also he noticed that a very strong, familiar demonic aura had began to flood the area they were staying.

"Inuyasha, is Sesshomaru coming?" Miroku asked in serious curiosity, and blissfully un-aware how angry the hanyou had just become.

"God damn, stupid ass, fucking prick!" Inuyasha growled, "I'll be back Miroku, I have to take care of something."

_The chasm isn't fixed yet. Take this water  
Drinking ever deeper.. living water._

Inuyasha sped off into the direction where he knew his brother was. He was beyond angry now. He was ready to give Sesshomaru more than a piece of his mind. He finally reached a clearing where Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree. Inuyasha was ready to just punch the bastard in the face, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. It was the first time Inuyasha had seen his older brother expressing any kind of emotion on his features. The full blooded yokai looked as if he were in some great pain, and his eyes looked so full of defeat. When Sesshomaru noticed that his younger brother had entered the clearing he stood up immediately.

"Otouto…I…"

Inuyasha was pulled out of his stupor and rushed forward, his fist impacting with Sesshomaru's jaw. Sesshomaru, not prepared for the attack, was forced backward into the tree he had been sitting under.

"You listen to me you fucking bitch!" Inuyasha growled out, his eyes flickering from gold to red, "I'm sick and tired of you trying to mess with me. So why don't you just stay the hell away from me and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Please, Inuyasha, let me just talk to you…" Sesshomaru's pleading eyes stared up at him. Again, Inuyasha was forced to stop and ponder his older brother's strange behavior.

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's silence as an opportunity to speak, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I want to fix everything, just please give me a chance." Sesshomaru knew he sounded pathetic. He was practically begging, which wasn't something a proud Daiyoukai did. But he just wanted his little brother so much, he was willing to do anything, even beg, to get him to understand how sorry he was.

Inuyasha was again lost for words. His brother wanted to **fix** everything? For a very small moment, Inuyasha was extremely happy that his brother finally wanted to **be** a brother to him. But he quickly realized that it was probably just one of Sesshomaru's tricks. Inuyasha knew his brother was lying, "You want to fix everything? Well Sesshomaru let me tell you something. What has happened between us, can NEVER be fixed. NEVER!"

Inuyasha walked over to his brother and knelt down to where the Daiyoukai had fallen, "Get this through your head **Aniki**." Inuyasha's eyes flickered again, " I don't want ANYTHING to do with you." Inuyasha stood up and began walking away. But as he was, he heard his older brother whisper, "I love you…Otouto…". Inuyasha stopped and turned his head towards his brother and whispered back, "I hate you", then walked away.

_The chasm isn't fixed yet. Take this water  
Drinking ever deeper.. living water._

Sesshomaru was left there, his lip bleeding slightly from the punch his younger brother had given him, thought it was healing quickly. The full youkai's heart felt even worse than before, it's ache intensifying. His inner youkai was crying out for the one it loved. He felt more fatigued than he ever had. So he wrapped his mokomoko-sama around himself and closed his eyes, attempting to get sleep. But in his mind, he vowed that he would not give up so easily to his little brother, his love. He vowed he would do everything in his power to get his little brother to love him.

_Please give me something I'm so thirsty….I'm so thirsty  
Oh, Please.. let me warn them. Don't you come here, don't bring anyone here_

_Please give me something I'm so thirsty….I'm so thirsty  
Oh, Please.. let me warn them. Don't you come here, don't bring anyone here_

* * *

**A/N**: Well I hope you liked the first chappy! I know Sesshomaru is like, way out of character, but that's how I wanted him to be. Idk why I always have Sesshy being the one pouring his heart out and Inu is such a douche but…that's just how I picture them together. Anyways, please review! Remember, no flames! And I should have the next chapter up either later today or in the next couple of days….most likely after Christmas.

Happy holidays everyone!


	2. Circle

**Chasm of Circles**

**A/N: **Ok so I know it took me A LOT longer than I said to put this last chappy out but after Christmas I was so busy with family and friends that I didn't have time. And then school started and I got too lazy to do pretty much anything. And then I just got wrapped up in other things I kinda forgot about this story, haha. So anyways, enough with excuses, here is the last chappy of the Two-shot, Circle. As I said in the last chappy I got this song from the new Flyleaf album Momento Mori. Please listen to this song, it's really sad and beautiful. Anyways, on with the story!

Oh and on a side note, I'm not very good at writing battle scenes, so I apologize if it is a major luke-warm blow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING in this story. The anime is the great brain child of Rumiko Takahashi and the lyrics belong to Flyleaf.

**WARNINGS**: All the warnings are the same as the last chapter…if you need to be reminded…go back and take a look.

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Circle

The battle had been going on for a while, and so far, Inuyasha and his pack seemed to be doing pretty good. They had managed to fight off the thousands of demons that Naraku had summoned forth to kick their asses. It was down to Kagura, Kanna, and the genderless freak himself. Sango and Miroku had their hands full with Kagura. She seemed to have learned a few new tricks with her fan and was having no qualms about showing them off to the fighting couple. Kanna was kept busy with Shippo and Kirara trying their best to take down the frightening child. This left Inuyasha and Kagome against Naraku. So far the evil hanyou had proven that he was in no mood to play mind games with them, and was hitting them with pretty much everything he had. This meant that instead of throwing attacks at him, Kagome and Inu were stuck with playing defense. It was very visible that they were beginning to get worn down. Kagome was constantly putting up barriers for herself, and when possible Inu, but she could feel her spiritual powers begin to drain. She knew she wouldn't be able to protect herself much longer. Inuyasha, also noticing Kagome's problem, tried harder to stay closer to her and block most of the attacks from the multiple tentacles flying everywhere.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Naraku smirked as another grotesque tentacle came extremely close to crashing down on the miko and the hanyou.

"Godamnit Naraku! You little bitch we aren't done with you yet!" Inuyasha sliced another tentacle in half as it came very close to sweeping Kagome off of her feet. Inuyasha attempted to go for a direct attack but he was swatted away like he was some common house fly. He hit a tree and fell to the ground. Kagome gasped and tried to run towards her fallen comrade and help him, but she was tripped and grabbed up by a tentacle.

"INUYASHA!!!!" She screamed as Naraku brought her close to him, all the while squeezing the life out of her.

With a loud growl Inuyasha hoisted himself up and charged at the hanyou, "Damnit Kagome hold on!!!" He dodged a few of Naraku's attacks and quickly made his way to the miko. He chopped away at the tentacle holding the girl, and when she was finally free he threw her over his shoulder and jumped away just as another tentacle came crashing down towards them.

Inuyasha set the miko down on the ground, "You alright?"

Kagome rubbed her shoulder, knowing a bruise would be there tomorrow, "Yeah, for the most part I'm alright." She looked up to smile at Inuyasha but gasped when she saw yet ANOTHER tentacle heading for them. Before she could say anything it had hit both her and Inu, and they were thrown across the battle field. Kagome landed hard on her back, her breath knocked forcefully from her lungs. It took a few moments for her breathing to become somewhat normal, and as she sat up and opened her eyes, she was horrified to see that Inuyasha was now in the position she had been moments before. Inuyasha, though, seemed to fairing much better than she had.

"Kagome!" Sango came running towards her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Inuyasha…"She pointed in the inu's direction and Sango nodded her head. She called Kirara, the big neko coming to her. She mounted the neko youkai and headed toward Inuyasha, her Hiraikotsu ready to be thrown. But just as she was about to launch her weapon, a flash of silver flew past her and straight toward Inuyasha. The tentacle holding him was shredded to pieces, and Inuyasha landed gracefully on his feet. Turning to see who had freed him, he saw his brother standing off in the distance. His Tokijin had been drawn, his eyes were flashing from blood red to gold. His fangs were bared, and a loud growl was emitting deep from his throat.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?!?! This is our fight! Get the fuck out of here!" Inuyasha had little time to argue, as another tentacle attempted to grab him again.

"It is not wise to get distracted during battle Inuyasha." Naraku chuckled maliciously.

"Do not deny my help, little brother, it is the most foolish choice you could make at the moment." Sesshomaru stated calmly, despite showing so much rage.

"No Sesshomaru mind your own damn business!!!" Inuyasha was about to charge at the Daiyoukai, when Naraku shot a tentacle through the hanyou's stomach. 'God damn this is getting old', Inuyasha groaned as he clutched at the gaping hole in his stomach.

"You should listen to big brother, Inuyasha" Naraku was about to launch another attack when a very loud snarl was heard. The kumo turned towards the Daiyoukai and gasped as Sesshomaru's eye's were their complete blood red form, his features beginning to change as he began to transform into his full yokai form.

"**You will NOT harm our alpha again." **Sesshomaru's voice was deep and full of hatred. His inner yokai had fully taken over. And it would be an understatement to say it was pissed off. Everyone else had stopped, even Kagura and Kanna had stopped their attacks to see what was going on.

"Well well well…so the puppy wants to come out and play?" Naraku growled. Inuyasha looked over at his brother as he fully transformed into the enormous inu-youkai that Inuyasha had only seen once before. The eldest brother's left arm had since been replaced by an arm that actually worked with the Daiyoukai's body. **"Our alpha is no longer your target. You will not harm our alpha!"**

Inuyasha was at a loss as to why his elder brother's youkai was calling him "alpha". He tried to pay attention to what was happening, his brother charging head-first at the kumo, claws and tentacles flying every which-way. But that word. Alpha. His mind suddenly reeled back to the day his brother met him in the forest. The kiss that they shared. His brother telling him he loved him. The helpless look in his brother's eyes. It all made sense to the hanyou now. His brother loved him. His **beta** loved him. Inuyasha felt his inner youkai's fire fuel with passion and pride as he realized that Sesshomaru was his beta. It also felt angry that his beta had to fight for him. His injury forgotten, Inuyasha's youkai went into full throttle and went to fight by his brother's side.

The brothers fought viciously. Naraku was now outnumbered and overpowered. Though, he was still trying his hardest to end the lives of the inu's. The rest of the group went after the incarnations. Miroku tried to use the wind tunnel multiple times, but he couldn't due to the ever-present saimyosho. So he was reduced to using his staff to fend off Kagura's Dance of Blades. Kagome and Sango were having no luck either. Kanna would deflect their arrows and Hiraikotsu with barriers conjured from her mirror. Shippou tried to use fox magic, but that was pretty much useless as well.

Sesshomaru's full youkai form was proving to be the secret weapon they needed to defeat Naraku. He was slashing and biting away at all of Naraku's filthy appendages. Inuyasha was fighting with his all, and he wasn't letting Naraku touch him, swinging his sword angrily.

Sesshomaru, though, new he wouldn't last much longer in his full form. He had still be extremely fatigued and tired from his lack of sleep and his rejected heart. He pushed himself nonetheless. He had to keep fighting, his inner demon wanted to prove to Inuyasha that they were a strong beta who could fight alongside his brother. He wanted Inuyasha to know he would fight for him. Even if Inuyasha didn't love him back, he would make sure he was safe.

"Come on Naraku! Where's that cocky attitude of yours?" Inuyasha mocked. Naraku growled and went for the hanyou, only to be blocked by Sesshomaru. The tentacle pierced through the Daiyoukai's front leg. Sesshomaru let out a pained howl. Inuyasha's inner demon pulsed within him. Inuyasha knew his demon wanted to take control and protect their beta, but he knew he had to stay sane in this battle.

Sesshomaru's leg was throbbing, miasma seeping and bubbling around his wound. Normally, if his body hadn't been so weak, his own poison could over power Naraku's miasma without any issues. But now, he could feel the miasma's effect start to weaken his youkai, and he felt himself begin to transform back to his human-looking form. He fell to the ground and landed unceremoniously. Inuyasha growled angrily again.

"Kagome! Make sure he's ok!" He yelled over his shoulder as resumed his relentless attacks on the kumo.

The miko ran toward the fallen Daiyoukai, but didn't get far enough as Sesshomaru pulled himself up, his breathing hard and ragged.

"_**Rest…our Alpha will protect us now."**_ Sesshomaru's youkai told him. And for once, he felt like he should listen to it. He felt extremely tired, and his left arm was once again on the verge of falling off. He was bleeding a lot from the puncture wound, and the miasma was still bubbling.

"Naraku you bitch! Your gonna pay for everything!" Inuyasha readied his sword, "WIND SCAR!" The wind scar was sent straight for Naraku, but he put up a barrier at the last minute. Inuyasha just smirked, as his Tetsusaiga turned blood red. He tried the wind scar again, this time destroying the barrier and hitting the evil hanyou directly.

"Take that ya bastard!" Inuyasha triumphantly stood before the crumpled heap that was Naraku.

Kagome's breath hitched, "Did…did he do it? Is he gone?"

Inuyasha looked offended, "Of course I did it Kagome! Just look at-" a tentacle that seemed to have come out of no where grabbed Inuyasha again.

"Now Inuyasha, getting cocky is a very stupid mistake." Naraku released his miasma around the inu-hanyou. Inuyasha tried not to breathe it in, as it was already hard to breathe with Naraku squeezing the air out of him. "You need to learn, Inuyasha, that I can be taken down so easily." The kumo tightened his grip around the hanyou, laughing maliciously. "Kagura! Do it now!"

Inuyasha stopped his struggling long enough to look up and see Kagura's Dance of Blades coming straight towards him. 'That's it I'm fucked.' Inuyasha thought as the blades came closer and closer. He braced himself for the pain, but it never came. He looked to see that Sesshomaru had jumped in front of him.

"Se…Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha looked bewildered. The blades had pierced through his brothers skin and indeed took his left arm off once again. One of the blades went astray and hit the tentacle holding Inuyasha and both he and his elder brother fell to the ground. Inuyasha stared worriedly as his brother's body fell limply to the ground.

_Circle encircles the earth  
__Chance and choice break his heart  
His innocent arm moves to save me and I…I am spared_

His body pulsed with demonic aura. Inuyasha's inner youkai was very angry now, and Inuyasha was more than happy to let it run wild.

"**You are going to wish you had never done that you filthy kumo!"** Inuyasha's youkai was seething and he pulled out his Tetsusaiga, ready to attack.

Kagome ran over to the unconscious Sesshomaru and formed a barrier around him. It only lasted for a few moments, though, before it fizzled out. But before she could try it again Miroku was by her side, conjuring up a barrier and all three of them. Sango, having evaded Kagura and Kanna long enough, also joined them in the barrier, Kirara and Shippou right behind her.

_His beautiful arm is bloody and cut off  
His heart ripped out to show me he loved me_

"What are you guys doing?!" Kagome asked hurridly, "We don't all need to be in here, we need to help Inuyasha!"

"This is Inuyasha's battle now, Kagome. If we interfere, his youkai may see it as a threat and kill us off as well." Miroku held his composure so as not to break the barrier.

"What do you mean?!?! He's going to get himself killed in his full demon form!" Kagome was obviously confused as to what had just occurred between the inu brothers.

"This isn't like before Kagome. Inuyasha's demon has taken over because of Sesshomaru being hurt." Sango knew a lot about the workings of youkai mating and relationships. She had to on account of her being a demon slayer.

"Why would Inuyasha care if Sesshomaru is hurt? I would think he'd be happy Sesshomaru isn't trying to fight his battle anymore." Kagome huffed.

Miroku and Sango were both extremely glad said Daiyoukai was not awake to hear any of this, "It's to complicated to explain at the moment. We need to be worrying about Sesshomaru." Miroku motioned toward the youkai lying in the middle of them. Sango and Kagome immediately went to trying to stop the bleeding from his multiple wounds, his now stumped left shoulder especially. He had already lost a lot of blood, and the two women could only hope they could stop it in time.

_But I would not believe him  
He did all that he could  
I still would not believe him_

Meanwhile, Naraku was getting his ass handed to him. He could no longer use his tentacles, as Inuyasha was right in his face, literally. At the moment Naraku was trying evade the dangerous swipe of Inuyasha's elongated claws. Inuyasha had long since given up on his sword, realizing he wanted to feel Naraku's flesh tear and rip in his hands. He let out a loud growl and swiped at Naraku again, this time his claws connected with Naraku's chest. Naraku howled in pain, but didn't fall. This didn't please Inuyasha, so he swiped again, this time getting what he wanted. His claws caught Naraku right in the neck, literally feeling the kumo's vocal cords and arteries being shredded in his hands.

"**This is the end of your pathetic life, Naraku."** Inuyasha grinned vicsously. He squeezed his hand, and blood started gurgling out of Naraku's mouth, his eyes wide and dilated. **"This…is for Sesshomaru." **Inuyasha plunged his other hand into the kumo's stomach and slashed through his neck, completely decapitating him.

_I left his arms empty and tied  
Out stretched for me until he died  
I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died_

Miroku watched the scene in pure awe. "He…he killed him. Naraku…he's dead." Miroku lost his concentration, breaking the barrier, and unwrapped his hand to see the wind tunnel was gone. It was true, Naraku really was gone.

"Inuyasha are you alright?!?!" Kagome ran over to the hanyou, not caring if he was still in his full youkai form. He turned around, his eyes back to their normal gold color. Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha!"

"Not now Kagome…" Inuyasha pushed past her and went to Sesshomaru and Sango, who was still trying to wrap his wounds and stop his bleeding. He knelt down by his brother and lifted him into his arms. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru god Damnit wake up!"

_No man shows greater love  
Than when a man lays down his life  
For his beloved_

Inuyasha's youkai began to growl and whine. Inuyasha took hold of the Daiyoukai's remaining hand, hating the fact that his other arm was gone for the second time.

"Please Sesshomaru, I need you to wake up…I need to tell you something." Inuyasha's voice was desperate. He held his brother more tightly and looked up at Sango. "Is he gonna be alright?"

Sango looked down at the ground, "Inuyasha…he's lost…a lot of blood. Too much."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No…no he's alright…I know he is." Just then they heard the Daiyoukai grunt, and Inuyasha gasped as the hand he was holding gave his a light squeeze. Sesshomaru's eyes flitted open, looking towards Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gave him a small smile, "Sess…I'm…I'm so sorry about before. I don't hate you….I don't….please believe me. I never have." Inuyasha felt tears come to his eyes.

Sesshomaru gave a relieved smile to his younger brother, "I'm glad Otouto…I'm very glad."

"You…your gonna be OK got it?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was reassuring his brother or himself.

"Hah…don't be foolish little brother…we both know this isn't going to end well for me…" Sesshomaru smiled a little more at the irony of the situation. Inuyasha finally returned his feelings…and he was going to die. He could almost laugh.

"No don't you dare start talkin' like that Sesshomaru. We'll get you to Kaede and you'll be alright…" Inuyasha felt a tear fall.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand to Inuyasha's face, gently stroking his cheek, "I want you to know that I'm proud of you, Otouto. You are far stronger than I ever gave you credit for."

"Sesshomaru please, just hold on a little longer…" Inuyasha's eyes pleaded with his elder brothers.

"Inuyasha…just know that…I love you….I always have." Sesshomaru began to feel tired, like he could go to sleep and never wake up. Despite how perfectly wrong that would be…he felt like it would be nice.

_I left his arms empty and tied outstretched for me until he died  
I left his arms empty and tied outstretched for me until he died_

Inuyasha held on tighter to his brother, not caring that the others were staring in shock at the display before them. "That's just it Sess… I love you too….please come on I need you…" He chocked back a sob, "**Alpha needs his beta."** He spoke in Inu.

"**Beta is sorry…Beta can't…"** Sesshomaru spoke back in Inu.

Inuyasha sensed his brother heart beat fading more and more, his breathing getting more shallow. "Sesshomaru…."

"You'll be fine, Inuyasha. You will be just fine. This Sesshomaru is sure of it." He smiled faintly again, then closed his eyes. His breathing stopped. His heart stopped. Inuyasha cried harder.

"No Damnit!!! This isn't supposed to happen!!!" He cradled his brother's limp form as he sobbed. "Why couldn't it have been me? It was supposed to be me! I was the one that deserved it!"

_Here I'm alive  
And I don't have the right  
He gives me the right  
Costing him his life  
New mercy's in the morning_

Miroku and Sango came over and tried to get Inuyasha away from the Daiyoukai's lifeless body, but he growled angrily and held on even tighter. The monk and tajiya decided it would be best to give him time.

_I believe!  
__what if I believe you now?  
Could it ever change this?_

Suddenly he sat up. He looked down at the Tenseiga. Without hesitation he pulled it from it's hilt and held it above his brother. He saw them, the little gremlins from hell, coming to take his brother away from him. He slashed at them, and when they were gone he waited for his brother to open his eyes again. He waited for what seemed like forever. But it never happened. Sesshomaru still laid there, motionless. Inuyasha threw down the sword and fell to his knees, "I..I don't understand…."

_Forgive me, relieve me, please come back to life_

"Inuyasha…Sesshomaru was too far gone. His soul was ready to pass on. I'm so sorry." Miroku knelt next to his friend.

Kagura and Kanna watched from a distance, not really caring or paying attention. Kanna made no sound or indication that she was leaving, but when Kagura looked next to her she saw the child walking into the woods. Kagura looked over at her "father's" remains. She was free. She had her heart. She could do as she pleased. With that, she summoned her large feather, and flew away.

_I believe!  
what if I believe you now?  
Could it ever change this?_

Inuyasha couldn't believe this was happening. Sesshomaru was gone. And right when he was ready to make the changes to become his brother's mate. How could he have been so blind as to think Sesshomaru's confession the other day was a trick? Was he really that stupid? His youkai was crying out in his head, mourning it's would-be mate.

_Forgive me, relieve me, please come back to life_

"Please Sesshomaru…Please come back to me…" He whispered, knowing all too well that it wasn't going to happen. But he could hope couldn't he?

_Come back to my life_

"Inuyasha….we should go. Sesshomaru deserves a proper funeral." Miroku whispered softly. Inuyasha nodded, and picked up his brother bridal style. He was a lot lighter than Inuyasha had imagined. Inuyasha informed his pack that he would go on ahead. They simply nodded, saying they would be right behind him. Inuyasha looked down at his brother once more, and headed for the Western Castle of the late Lord Sesshomaru.

_I believe, what if I believe you now?_

_Forgive me, relieve me please come back to life_

XXXXXX

A/N: Wow…that made me cry while I was writing it….jeez. So what did you guys think? I'm sorry if the battle sucked and it was way to long and drawn out. And I'm also sorry that Naraku and Sesshomaru didn't die in more….detail…but I didn't know how to word it so that is how it happened.

Ok a lot of you are probably wondering why I made Inuyasha the Alpha and Sesshomaru the Beta….well I was given the idea by Chand Aur Roshani who made the good point that Inuyasha is more dominant than Sesshy (In our minds anyways). It just made more sense this way. Chand Aur Roshani is also going to be the beta-reader for this story so I will be reposting this story later with the beta'd version. I also wanted to let you know that despite this being a Two-shot…I may be writing an epilogue for it. I figured some more things needed to be explained, so that may be out here in the near future (don't count on it though)

Also…if I get enough positive feedback…I may just make a short sequel to this. If I do it will be based off of the epilogue. So tell me your guys' opinion and I will let you know if there will be a sequel.

Anyways…sorry for the sucky battle scene and the sad ending…please review!!! NO FLAMES!

AkatsukixXxProdigy


End file.
